The Road to the “Final Boss”
|"Rasubosu" E No Michi}} is the one hundred and fifty-fifth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 22nd-23rd double issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2015 series. Overview Ushijima receives Hinata's spike, and proceeds to viciously spike the ball, with Tendō remarking that for the first time, he is going after another player. Shiratorizawa takes the first set 25 - 19. Ushijima then says to the rest of the Shiratorizawa players that he does not like Hinata and his baseless confidence. Coach Ukai says to Karasuno that Ushijima is only human, and that they will be able to push him past his limit. Near the end, Hinata tries to spike again, but he is blocked by Tendō. Plot Hinata spikes, but it is received by Ushijima. Saeko then proceeds to declare that "The guy can even do receives and stuff!" Ushijima tells Shirabu to send the ball to him, and Shirabu is surprised, but complies. Daichi, Hinata, and Tanaka go to block him, but Ushijima still manages to get the ball through. Hinata's hands are bruised by the force of his spike, and Tsukishima sighs from the side. Tendō then says that Ushijima is actually going after another player. The score is 11-20 for Shiratorizawa. The game continues, and set one ends 25 - 16 for Shiratorizawa. The teams take a break. During that time, Shiratorizawa discusses Karasuno, and more specifically, Hinata, and Ushijima declares that he hates Hinata and is irritated by his baseless self confidence. Meanwhile, Coach Ukai reminds Karasuno that any and all attacks made against Shiratorizawa will magnify over time, and do have an effect. The players return to the court for the second set. At 3 - 2 for Karasuno, Takeda-sensei asks Coach Ukai if Shiratorizawa is proficient at blocking. Coach Ukai responds by saying that arguably, Date Tech is the best in the prefecture at blocking, due to their tall players with skill and talent, as well as their solid and flexible blocking system. As he is saying this, Reon goes to spike, but it is deflected by Kageyama. Tsukishima receives, Kageyama sets, and Hinata goes for a spike. Coach Ukai then remarks that at this level, experience and intuition are still king, and that blockers can be really good even without a system to back them up. Tendō blocks Hinata, saying, "How's that line go again? 'If you wanna beat Wakatoshi-kun, gotta go through me first.' N'kay?" Appearances *Shōyō Hinata *Wakatoshi Ushijima *Taichi Kawanishi *Tsutomu Goshiki *Hitoka Yachi *Saeko Tanaka *Kenjirō Shirabu *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Daichi Sawamura *Kei Tsukishima *Kōshi Sugawara *Satori Tendō *Asahi Azumane *Yū Nishinoya *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Tobio Kageyama *Hayato Yamagata *Keishin Ukai *Ittetsu Takeda *Reon Ōhira *Makoto Shimada *Yūsuke Takinoue *Akiteru Tsukishima *Kiyoko Shimizu *Keishin Ukai *Yui Michimiya *Chikara Ennoshita *Kazuhito Narita *Hisashi Kinoshita Chapter notes Character revelations *Ushijima explains more fully why he hates Hinata (due to his baseless self confidence.) *Tendō is shown to be a highly proficient blocker, despite the fact that much of his blocking relies on intuition and guesswork. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 18 Category:Spring High Preliminary Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Shiratorizawa